AAAn) Ghost Hunt
by Ratre
Summary: My own little Ghost Hunt fan fiction created from all those fan fiction I read. If you want to know more, click to read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please enjoy**  
><strong><span>disclaimer<span>****:**** I**** do not own Ghost Hunt  
><strong>

_**Ayako's P.O.V  
><span>**_

Sunday 8:12 am

"Are you serious !?" I almost screamed at my phone. It was Sunday morning. I was working an early morning at Matsuzaki hospital when I received a call from an old friend, Takigawa Housho.  
>" You better believe me, their coming back!" he said energetically at the other side of the line. "And John's back from Australia too" he added. " Where all going to meet up before they come back this Wednesday" he calmed down a little bit, but only a little.<br>" But when are they coming back ?, and how do you know ?, are they going to open up the office again ?, And wh-" I contentiously asked holding my breathe, when he interrupted me. " Hey slow down, from what Madoka told me their coming back Sunday next week. I think they are going to open the office again or they wouldn't have a reason to come back" he explained to me, slowing down every second. "Me, Madoka, Yasu, John and Masako are going to meet up this Wednesday at _Me Me Meow_ cafe( made it up) at 3 pm , so would you like to come" he said this time more calmer than before. " Of course I'll come!" i screamed earning a glare from the nurses clearly saying ' be quiet'.

" Is Mai coming ...?" we haven't heard of her since the office got closed down. Monk let out a sigh " I couldn't get a hold of her, i tried to call her but it doesn't even connect. And i went to her apartment but it seems she moved out" He sighed quiet sadly like a puppy. "Ohh" that was all i could say. " Well till Wednesday, Bye" he closed his phone. I let out a sigh and I began walking down to my office.

I was excited, and for those who don't know who's coming back it's Naru And Lin. The office closed down, one a and a half years ago, if i'm correct. Ever since we didn't have much communication between us. John went back to Australia, for personal reasons. Masako became more busy with her job. Monk was called back by his family to come back to Mt. Kouya. Yasu got busy with university. And I focused more on the hospital. We didn't manage to meet up every once in a while, and 1 and a half years passed just like that. And furthermore we couldn't contact Mai.

I took a seat in my chair in my chair and grabbing the group photo of the whole SPR crew. In the picture I was standing between John and Mai, Naru was between Mai and Masako in the middle. You could see Lin, Yasu and Monk in the back, and next to Masako stood Madoka. This sure brings back memories.

At that time Mai and Masako was arguing who should stand next to Naru. Naru clearly ignoring them. And those three, John, Yasu and Monk, laughing at the two teenage girls. After much discussing this is what we decided on.  
>I couldn't help but laugh at the picture. They were really fun times. I stretched and yawned. I could feel a grin building on my face. I am so excited.<p>

_**Monk's P.O.V  
><strong>_

Wednesday 14:56

I walked in the assigned shop, _Me Me Meow_ cafe. I looked around and I saw them all sitting at a round table in the back. I smiled and started to walk over. Ayako was the first to notice me. "Monk" she said enthusiastically while standing up. And they all turned around to see all stood up, Yasu, John, Masako and Madoka, and walked toward me. "Your late !" I heard Ayako sternly saying but had a smile on her face. "Did you miss me, darling" by hearing that I instantly guessed who it was. I smiled and said " Of course I did, honey" Yasu couldn't help but smile when I said that." It has been quiet a long time since I've seen you last" Masako said very politely. "Long time no see, Mate" John said while smiling a beaming smile at me. "It has been a long time huh?, Let's sit down everyone" Madoka said, clapping her hand and after a while we were all seated. The a waiter came to our table and we all ordered a drink. Yasu ordered apple juice, Masako ordered tea so did Madoka, Ayako ordered iced tea, John ordered a cup of coffee and I asked for a glass of water.

While we were talking over various things our orders came. ' But they sure changed' T thought while taking a sip from my glass of water. Ayako cutted her hair, now she had a Harding short pixish crop hairstyle. Her hair was still red/brownish color. She had a big hoop earring, and was wearing a knee length skirt and a v-neck white t-shirt . Masako on the other hand, her hair grew out and she putted up in a bun. She was wearing a kimono, as usual, it was cherry blossom pattern. John didn't really change his outlook, but he's air has become more manly. He still had his curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a jacket. 

The ones who did not change even a little was Madoka and Yasu. I guess some people change in one and half year and some doesn't. "You guys sure changed, I mean on the outside" Madoka said spelling out my thoughts. "Especially Monk" Yasu added to the sentence."What do you mean?" I murmured with the glass still at my mouth "I look the same". " You mean excluding the reading glasses and longer hair, yeah you look exactly the same" he said sarcastically then picking up his apple juice and drinking it." I wonder if Naru changed" Masako began while blowing on her drink. We were all quiet for a moment. "I can't believe they are coming back" John murmured. "Those 1½ years went by really slowly, almost like forever" he looked down at his fingers that's circling his cup of coffee. We all nodded in agreement. Again we were quiet for a moment. Then Madoka broke the silence " Well that 'forever' is going to end this Sunday" she said smiling at the almost-depressed group.  
>We all looked at each other and started chuckling.<p>

"But there is one problem..." Madoka added with a serious voice. We all looked at Madoka with over the top serious face."The thing is Naru and Lin doesn't have a place to stay in Japan" she said in a low voice. "I thought the problem was something more grave" Ayako let out a sigh of disappointment. "Well i thought that too, I introduced countless of places to Naru. But he has some requirements " she said while looking at all of us. "what are the requirements ?" Masako and Yasu both asked in unison." Well you know, a quiet place, big room, cheap, new, close to work, lots of trees, clean wind, no noisy-problematic- irritating people." She said really fast with her index finger pointing up. We all faced palmed, even Masako. 

"There is no place that is new _and_ cheap" I murmured " and there are always those noisy-problematic-irritating people around". I said while Madoka putted that I-told-him-so face. "So what are we gonna do now" Ayako whispered but everybody could here her." Oh, I think I got a place" Yasu stated. We all looked at him. "I don't know about the people that lives there and it has it's history" he continued "but excluding those two facts, it has about everything" after saying that he let out a smile. Madoka stood up and hugged him. " Thank You!" she practically screamed in his ear and earning some glances from other customer." No prob" He said awkwardly. We all chuckled at him. Madoka took her seat again and began drinking her tea. "I guess the only thing left is to check the place out" John said smiling brightly. 'Is it me or has John's smiles become more brightly' I thought looking at the blonde. Suddenly a phone started ringing we realized the noise was coming from Madoka. She excused herself from the table. And went to the woman's bathroom.

We all looked at her as she left. We all looked at each other, and stayed there quietly while taking sips from our drink. Then after about five minutes Madoka came out rushed with a worried expression on her face. She gathered all her stuff. "What's wrong?" I questioned looking up at her." He called, they're here" she said taking a 500 yen coin out. " What, who's here ?" Yasu said with an impatient tone in his voice." Naru and Lin are at Narita International Airport" she looked at us. "And he wants me to pick him up ASAP" we all gasped. " I thought it was till Sunday" John manage to pull out from his shocked expression. " Me too" Madoka said then turning and heading to the door. " Were coming too" I said while ruffling in my backpack to find my wallet. I took out a 2,000 yen bill and signaled a waitress. " This one is on me" I said turning around and walking to the door. We all entered the cars.

The only cars present were mine and Madokas. John and Ayako were in Madokas car, and Masako and Yasu in mine. we both started our cars and we drove of. Location: _Me Me Meow cafe_, Destination: _NRT ( _Narita International Airport ) 

_**Thank you for reading~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Ghost Hunt**_

_**Monk's P.O.V**_

Wednesday 15:31

"We departed from Me Me Meow cafe, and are heading to Narita International Airport. Surprisingly we managed to get there less than 15 minutes.  
>When we arrived we all sprung out of the cars and went inside.<p>

"Did you see them" I asked Madoka practically panting behind her. She looked right and left, and by that reaction i don't think she found them yet. "There they are" John pointed his fingers at two male. When we looked at the direction Johns fingers was pointing at, we were dumbfounded. We saw Naru and Lin talking, but the surprising thing is their attire.

"Naru, who normally dressed in all black, was wearing a blue and white t-shirt and jeans. And Narus assistant, who also normally wears all black, was wearing a brown jacket and under it a gray shirt with black pants. We looked at each other.

"How's it been ?" Madoka was the first to greet them. We all followed with our greetings. When we were done I saw Yasu on the phone ' I wonder who his talking to' I thought to myself. " Weren't you supposed to come on Sunday ?" Ayako asked pulling me out of my thought. " Somethings came into my schedule" He answered indifferently. He turned around and looked at Madoka. " I know, I know" She said with her hands held up like she was getting arrested. she looked at Yasu who finished his call. " I called the place" he looked at Madoka with a smile "They have an apartment for you two". Madoka thumbed up Yasu. And seeing as Naru wasn't going to say ' Thank You' Lin spook up " We appreciate the help"

"We all headed to the cars. Yasu, John and Ayako were in my car, and Lin, Naru and Masako were in Madokas. 'Jeez we haven't even talked for about ten minutes, and Masako is already making her move' I thought as I started the car. I rode in front of Madoka, cause only Yasu knew where the place was.

_**Masako's P.O.V**_

"I was seated next to Naru in the back seat.' This time I'm going to win ( not like Mai won last time ), I have become more beautiful over the years, and this time with no dirty tricks' I thought to myself. I looked at Naru, he has grown more handsome. His clothes made him look more gorgeous. He looked like an angel who has just come down to Earth. I heard Madoka let out a snicker. Then I realized I was staring and obviously blushing. I turned my head to the other side, putting my hands on my face to hide my blushing. " What's Wrong, Hara-san" Naru asked me looking at me curiously. "It's nothing" that was all I could say.

"I saw Monk stopping his car, and realized we were here. We all joined up again in front of the fence, a white colored iron fence. I looked at the house. It was big, I mean huge. It was white all over, with a little hint of yellow here and there. It was 4 stories high. And it had the most beautiful lawn I have ever seen. With cherry blossom tree growing beautifully around the house. The cherry blossoms petals fell on the ground like snow. I was comfortable and relaxed. When I looked at the others they were also relaxed. I was pulled out of my trance when Naru rang the bell. Next to the bell stood a board that said 'Manoir Calmé' that I think meant Calmed Mansion in English.

"The mansion door opened to reveal a girl and a boy. They seemed to be twins. "To whom do we owe the honor" the girl said ever so politely. "I am here to rent an apartment" Naru spook up. "To whom do we owe the honor" the boy repeated what her sister said. Naru looked annoyed. "To Shibuya Kazuya" the kids looked at each other confused. " We know no Shibuya Kazuya" they both said in unison. Naru was about to snap, noticing this Yasu began " I called a few minutes ago. I talked to someone called Kyoushita Azame, and she said there was an empty space here" he continued switching his position. "She said she was not in right now, and we can talk to a person called Ma" The two looked at each other... surprised.

"You should have said that" the girl said and her brother followed "You had us confused". Yasu was relieved. "So your the SPR crew right ?"The boy looked at all of us. "Yes" Yasu said than looking at Naru. "Then" the girl pointed at Naru "You most be Oliver Davis". We were all surprised. Naru glanced at Yasu who then shook his head. "Where did you hear that" Lin finally said. "We don't know" They both said at the same time. Now we were confused.

"The girl walked down the stairs , that only had 3 steps, and walked over to us leaving the boy behind. She pointed at Madoka "Your Mouri Madoka" she said as she was walking closer. "And your Kojou Lin" she smiled at him. " What ?" Lin muttered. She than pointed at Ayako "Your Matsuzaki Ayako, and your Takigawa Housho" she than said switching her hand to point at Monk. "And your John Brown and next to you is Yasuhara Osamu" she than looked at me, she quieted a bit and looked at her brother. "She's Hara Masako" the boy said with his arm crossed.

"The girl opened the fence door. We were staring at her with confusion and shock. But we said nothing and just stared at her. " Nice to meet you" she brightly said " I am Hana, Moshiteru Hana" she turned around and signaling us to follow her. "And I'm Moshiteru Saku" the boy murmured looking at us. "Welcome to Manoir Calmé" they both said at the same time. "Um, Hana-chan" Ayako crouched down to her level when we were about to step up at the stairs. "How do you know about us ?" Hana looked at Saku, Saku then sighed. "Claircognizance" he let out a smile when saying that difficult word.

"What ?" Ayako looked at Saku confused. "Claircognizance, it falls under the category of clairvoyance" Naru began explaining "It is the ability to know something without a physical explanation why you know it, like gut feeling or like the concept of mediums". "Right !" Saku said enthusiastically. Hana ran up the stairs to meet up with his brother and opening the door wider. We all climbed up the stairs and went inside.

"The room was _ huge_, and i mean _huge_. There was a huge flat screen on the left, hanging on the the wall. When i stopped staring at the flat screen, I noticed a kitchen. The kitchen was beautiful. I could see the pans and silverware and the whole kitchen shining. Like somebody just spent eternity scrubbing it. On the right of the room there was a stair and right next to the stair, on the left, was a door. A little in front of the stairs stood 3 ping pong table.

"I was in awe of the whole room, every body was, of course not Naru and Lin. " I'm gonna be first !" I heard a masculine voice coming from the stairs. "No way dweeb" this time a feminine voice said, the voice sounded familiar. Then came into view 2 people running down the stairs. " Hey come on, don't run in the house" I heard another voice coming from upstairs. I looked up only to see a man jumping from the second floor. Ayako let out a small scream. And the man landed right in front of us. Looking at us surprised. "I'm first" the male one said, he had a bleached hair and wore glasses and loads of piercing. "No way" the female one said, she had brown hair that she put in a ponytail. I couldn't see her face very well. The brown haired one pulled on the bleach haired ones shirt, and pushing him backwards. And with a final jump she jumped on the couch that was right in front of the flat screen.

"That's not fair" The boy whined sitting on the couch. "Founders keepers, Losers weepers" she said and turning the TV on. " You didn't even found it" The boy said as the girl laughed. The man that jumped down looked at us and bowed. "I'm so sorry for the commotion" he looked at us again and let out a smile. I looked at the man, his hair was black and short, he was quite tall and i guessed he was in his late twenties. " I presume you guys are the ones Azame-san sent" he said. " Yes we are" Naru said fairly unhappy with all the noise. " But only those two" Saku pointed at Naru and Lin, and walked over to Naru. It seems Naru has gained another fan.

"Ma !" Hana screamed and surprised all of us. "What" the girl on the couch answered than turned around to look at Hana and saw all of us. And at that moment I realized who it was. MAI! She looked at us with a surprised look and then slowly but surely it became a crying face. Ayako, Monk, John, Yasu and Madoka ran to her and Mai began running to them. And after a few seconds they collided into a group hug. And Mai was crying her eyes out and so was everyone, don't know why they were crying though.

**To Be Continued: _Thanks for reading~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**_

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

Ayako, John, Yasu, Monk, Madoka and Mai were wiping away there tears. We were all seated onto the large couch. "Why didn't you guys tell me they were coming ?" she asked wiping her last tears. "We couldn't contact you" Ayako managed to say fixing her make-up. "I went to your apartment, but they said you moved out" Monk added in. "Where were you ?" John asked.

Mai seemed as she realized something. "Oh that's because my phone dropped into the toilet, thus losing all my data" she laughed at her own clumsiness. "Shouldn't you be working at the office ?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused. "But Madoka said SPR was on temporary closure" I glanced at Madoka giving her a glare. She avoided my eyes. "I was kinda busy" she scratched the back of her head still not meeting my eyes. I let out a sigh.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here ?" she looked at us. Saku whacked her in the head. As he was standing right behind her. "Don't you remember, Azame-san called, saying there were new members coming" Hana looked at her brother and he nodded. I still not clear who this Azame-san is.

"All of them ?" she turned so that she could look at Hana right in the head. "Stupid" I mumbled under my breath. It seemed she heard me, as she shot a glare at me. "Only Koujo-san and Shibuya-san" Hana looked over at us. I was relieved that she did not use my real name. I don't want more people knowing who I am.

Mai than turned to look at the man who jumped down. "Oh no, this time I'm not gonna help you" he shook his head in denial. She let out a sigh and stood up walking towards the stairs. she turned around. "I'll be right back" she turned around again and began climbing the stairs.

The man that jumped down and seat. As he was standing all this time. "I'm Noriko Shizune" he introduced himself with a smile. "I take that you meet with Saku and Hana already ?" he asked us, we all nodded.

Then he turned around to look at the boy full of piercings. "He's" he began only to be interrupted. "I'm Koruka Joey" he looked at us. " Nice to meet you all" he let out a small smile.

We all finished with introducing ourselves. Then I noticed Mai coming down the stairs. She had two papers in her hand. She handed me and Lin the papers. "Do you mind filling these in ?" she looked at us with her polite smile. "Sure" Lin answered. She sat between me and Lin and explained somethings to us.

When we were finished we sat down our signature. Then handing her our papers. She folded the papers and set them in her pocket. She then spread her hands wide. "Welcome to Manoir Calmé" she officially greeted us.

"Are the apartments up there" Masako finally spook up. she looked at the stairs. "Heck no" Mai looked at her as if she was crazy." Above are the libraries" she explained pointing up. "All four floors ?" Monk asked surprised.

She nodded with a I-couldn't-believe-it-either face. She then turned to me. "If you want later you can go up, their are loads of books that might interest you" she smiled at me.

"So were are the apartments then ?" Ayako asked with her arms crossed. "Follow me" she turned around and began walking. She opened the door that was right next to the stairs. She stepped at the other side of the door. We followed her.

The sudden sunlight blinded me. When I regained my eyes I looked in front of me. I was surprised. Their was a huge fields with all sorts of trees and flowers. And in the field stood several houses, kinda like villas.

There was steps that went up. "Here" she said with her back turned at us. "Amazing" John was still in awe. "I heard he rumors of it's beauty but this is amazing" Yasu was in the same awe as John.

She began walking up the steps. We unconsciously followed her. We passed several houses/villas. Nobody said nothing. We were beholding this beauty. She stopped.

She then turned left and stood in front of a house/villa. "Here" she pointed at the house/villa "This one is empty. She let out a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued:<strong> _**Thank You For Reading~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ghost Hunt**_

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

Mai was standing in front of the house looking at us. The house was beautiful. Mai went up the stairs ( 4 steps). She opened the glass slide door with a pair of keys.

"Hey are you coming our not ?" she yelled at us. Me and Lin went up the stairs. The stairs were professionally and with lots of patience detailed. The balcony was adorned with flowers. Mai handed us the keys and went down. We went inside. The others stayed outside, Mai included, talking. The house wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. It was perfect for two people to live in.

I looked around the room. 'I guess this is the living room' I thought noticing a hall. I walked over, there was a door right at the beginning of the hall. I tried to open it but it was locked. I tried one of the keys and it opened. I looked inside, there was only empty space here.

I closed the door. I looked further down and saw stairs. I climbed the stairs leaving Lin behind, as he was still looking around the house. Right in front of me was a door. I tried opening and this too was locked. I tried several keys than finding the right one. It finally opened. This was the bathroom.

I entered the room beside the bathroom, still fighting with the keys. 'This is big enough to be a bedroom' I turned around, right in front of this room was another room. I went over, opening the doors with these irritating keys. This one was also a bedroom.

I noticed there was another door inside the room. I stepped in. I opened the door, thankfully this one wasn't closed. There were a bunch of shelves. I think this is supposed to be a library. I then noticed Lin coming up. I got out of the room to meet up with Lin. I glanced at him and kept walking further in.

Lin was checking the rooms I just checked. There was still two rooms to be analyzed. One room was an empty room, just like the room on the first floor, and the other one was kinda like stuck on a wall. This door was the only one on the wall.

I opened the door with a key that I haven't used yet. I was about to step in, then I noticed this wasn't a room. At the other side of this room was some wooden stairs. I almost fell down. I sighed a sigh of relief. Lin was done checking the other rooms and was coming over.

He too was surprised. "Wow" he muttered. But the view was great. You could see the petals raining down, I got the same relaxed feelings that I got when I was in front of Manoir Calmé.

"Hey Naru, are you done yet ?" Monk was screaming. I walked down the stairs, Lin following. And I exited the house. "Did you like it ?" Mai asked me looking up, and I leaned against the railing. "Yeah" I smiled at her.

She looked shocked, so was everyone. She turned to look at Monk. I was confused. "That's Naru, right ?" she asked Monk. "I think so" Monk blinked a few times. They decided to shrug it off, whatever that was on their mind.

"Hey Mai, there's no kitchen" Mai looked at me. "No kitchen ?" Ayako looked at me. "Yes, as I just said" I looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"And~, his back" Yasu said putting a hand on Ayako's shoulder. "Of course there isn't, why do you think the kitchen in the main building is for" Mai stated, I looked at her strangely.

"So, their is only one kitchen ?" John asked. "Well yeah, This manor was build with family in mind" she explained " rule 5: One is not allowed to cook in the house, only in the main building". I looked at her surprised. "Their are rules ?" Masako asked the obvious. "Yes but only ten" she looked at Masako.

"What are they ?" I asked her, glaring at her.

* * *

><p>"Rule 10: One is not allowed to harm any plantstrees in anyway.

Rule 9: One is not allowed to carelessly invite people in.

Rule 8: One is not allowed to go to the storehouse.

Rule 7:One is to always be present at the four meals of the day when at home.

Rule 6:One is not allowed to help another with his/she's tasks.

Rule 5: One is not allowed to cook in the house, only in the main building.

Rule 4:One is to fulfill all his/she's tasks.

Rule 3:Show respect and do not discriminate.

Rule 2:One must not sniff around in someones life.

Rule 1: One must not enter another's house without permission."

* * *

><p>She smiled at us. "Those are some bizarre rule's" Lin commented stepping out of the house. "Yeah" she agreed. "But if you follow them you won't get scolded" she looked at me and Lin. "I'm sure you broke all of them" I sighed at her when she nodded.<p>

"But rule: 10- 9- 8 and 1 are strictly forbidden" she had her serious face on." The only rules I didn't brake are 10-3-1, but i got really scolded for breaking the other seven" she stated ever so proudly. "You shouldn't be so proud of that" I shot that in her face.

"You didn't change a bit" she pouted looking at Monk for some comfort. I smirked at her. "But you don't need to worry" she stated. "And why is that ?" Madoka asked. "Because my task for today is cooking" she bragged about it. I walked down the steps. "I hope I don't get food poisoning" I said walking passed by her. After a few moments she realized what I meant.

"Hey !" she screamed at me. I was already on my way to the main building. Soon they caught up, Lin stayed behind with Madoka. " Hey how many people live here" I heard Yasu asking. "Right now there's only Saku, Hana, Shizune, Joey and me" she seemed to be deep in thought. "But regularly there's about 20 people more" she sighed.

We reached the bottom she opened the door with her pair of keys. "Oh, and Naru this is an unspoken rule, never leave your keys behind" she looked at me. Lin is with those annoying keys right now.

"I have to give you another set, thus one for you and one for Lin" she walked through the door. Then I noticed everything was up slot.

I sighed realizing I have to deal with those keys again.

**To Be Continued: _Thanks For Reading~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Ghost Hunt**_

**_Mai's P.O.V_**

It's been two weeks since Naru and Lin returned from England. It has been a busy week. We needed to clean up the office, we being Ayako, Monk, John, Yasu and I. Lin helped out too even Madoka. But Naru was like, 'I'm to handsome for this' and I needed to also make his tea. Lucky for Masako that she had an interview that day. Then Naru and Lin went to buy furniture, I tagged along. All in all were done! SPR is ready for business.

* * *

><p>Thursday 14:30<p>

"Sorry I'm late" I barged in the door. I laid my bag on my desk. "Mai tea" I heard him commanding. I rushed to the kitchen, then I noticed a woman sitting in front of Naru. 'Must be a customer' I thought going into the kitchen.

I came out with a tray with three cups of tea. I sat it down and took a seat next to Naru and in front of the lady. The lady smiled weakly at me and grabbed her tea. "Seikatsu-san do you mind repeating what you just said ?" Naru asked her also picking his tea up. Naru glanced at me. His face saying 'pay close attention'

I grabbed a notebook that just happens to be conveniently right next to me, I decided to write the details in it. "My name is Seikatsu Minako" she began. "Well the case I bring has been terrorizing my family for months now" she putted her cup down. "My family consist of my husband and two children, at first it was just light flickering and things appearing out of no where. We didn't mind." she looked down. "Then some strange things started to happen, letters were appearing on the wall, banging on the wall, and the sound like someone is searching for something"

"One night when I was putting one of my children to bed, I notice someone standing outside, staring inside the room" she let out a sigh. "I closed the curtains and I still feel the staring, it continued for days. I decided to tell my husband, he then decided to watch guard that night. The figure did appear but this time it was closer than before" she closed her eyes trying to remember what happened exactly.

"But when my husband went outside it disappeared, the next morning was written on the wall 'No use hiding Miki'. I slicked at that. She grabbed her cup of tea again. "Is your child's name Miki ?" I asked looking directly at her. She shook her head. "No, Miki was my ex-neighbors child" she looked up. "Was ?" Naru repeated. "She died when she was little with her brother in a car accident" I looked at Naru.

"I don't know exactly what happened, they moved away right after the funeral" I looked at Seikatsu-san. "We are getting a paranoid at this, please help us" she pleaded. I looked at Naru pleading myself.

He let out a sigh."We will contact you" Saikatsu-san looked at him with. "There's a high chance that we will investigate, please be patient" Seikatsu-san had a smile on her face.

She bowed and I escorted her to the door. I then saw Naru reading what I noted down. I stood behind him, he was still sitting on the couch. I leaned over. "We are going to investigate right ?" I asked. He stood up, suprising me, he walked to his office. "Naru ~" I pouted behind him. He handed me the details I noted down, I looked at him curiously."File it for me, and then contact Seikatsu-san, we will take the case". He closed his office door.

I made my own happy dance. "Mai tea" I heard Naru saying from his office. I smiled brightly at his office door, then skipping away into the kitchen. I made tea for Lin too, who was holed up in his office. I gave Lin his tea, he let out a sigh, I smiled a little.

Then I handed Naru his tea. When I closed his office door. A huge grin appeared on my face. 'My first case in a while" I thought happily walking to my desk. Time for work.

* * *

><p>Saturday 8:52<p>

Monk, Naru and I was in front of Seikatsu-san's house, our client. We were greeted by a polite man, Seikatsu Hoshiro, he was Seikatsu-san's husband. He was holding a little girl, Seikatsu-san's daughter, Seikatsu Momoko.

They took us around the house, letting us see were some of the hunting's happened. When we were done Seikatsu-san (Minako) showed us the base. It was quite spacious. That was how our investigation began.

"Hey, Naru" Naru looked at me. "Here" I handed him the temperature from all the rooms. He looked at it and turned to what he was doing putting the temperature recordings aside.  
>"Naru, where do you want this ?" Monk entered the room with some of the equipment's. Naru pointed at a table.<p>

Monk seat with a hard buff on one of the chairs. "I'm so tired" he let out. Well I can't blame him, we were here from 9 o'clock and it's already lunchtime. In between those hour gaps, Naru worked us to the bone. That part hadn't change about Naru.

I seat down on the floor, to tired to look for a chair. I was getting really comfortable on the hard floor. "Mai" Naru snapped me from my thoughts. "Put these camera's in each and every room listed here" he ordered I groaned, then he glanced at me. Actually glared at me. "Fine" I took the camera's and the paper with the room's listed. Monk was grinning at me, I then glared at him.  
>"Monk, get the other equipment's for me" Monk sighed and got up, I laughed at him.<p>

I walked down the corridor. 'This house is pretty big' I thought entering the living room.  
>I saw Momoko-chan looking at the TV. She looked at me. She had black hair and eyes unlike her mother, who was a brunette.<br>She's as cute as Ayami, I still visit her from time to time.

"Hi, Momoko-chan" I greeted her. She stood up from her chair and walked over to me. She smiled at me, so innocent.  
>"Hi, Mai-san" she greeted back."Um, Mai-san" she looked doubtfully at me. "Yes ?' I responded.<br>"Your here to chase out the bad ghosts, right ?" she asked fears evident in her eyes.

"Yes of coar-" I didn't even finish my sentence and the whole house started shaking. I grabbed Momoko-chan and hugged her tight. The shaking stopped. Monk came running through the door. "Are you guys alright ?" He asked worried.

Momoko-chan began crying. I hugged her tighter, consoling the girl. 'This is getting dangerous, they showed reaction so fast' I I thought looking at the girl. I looked at Monk who was standing besides me.'This is gonna be a hard job' we both seem to think the same thing.

**To Be Continued:** _**Thank You For Reading~**_

please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ghost Hunt_**

**_Mai's P.O.V_**

Minako-san came into the living room. She rushed over at Momoko-chan's side. I gave her the crying girl. She hugged her tight. "It's going to be OK, it's all going to be OK" she kept repeating those words till she settled down.

"Naru !" Monk and I rushing into the base. "I know" he answered looking at the monitors.  
>"Mai call Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san" when he said that I knew now for sure. That this isn't gonna be easy, not even a bit.<p>

I got out of the room. "I hope I can use the phone" I talked to myself while searching for Minako-san.  
>She was in the backyard. Holding the now asleep Momoko-chan in her lap. She looked at me, I waved awkwardly at her. I walked over and leaned down. "Can I use your phone, were calling in more experts" I whispered quietly in her ear, careful not to woke up Momoko-chan.<p>

"Of coarse you can" she smiled at me while standing up. She held Momoko-chan carefully. We walked down in the long corridor reaching the living room. She pointed at the corner of the room. I looked over and saw the phone. 'I didn't notice the phone was there.'

"I'll be putting Momoko in bed if you need anything just call" she whispered and I nodded. She excused herself and left.  
>I walked over to the little desk that held the phone. I called Masako and Ayako.<p>

Saturday 6:03

Masako and Ayako arrived. Monk was briefing them about what happened.  
>'I hope Ayako doesn't say this is the work of and earth spirit' I thought looking at the person in question. She didn't say anything. "What do you think Masako ?" Monk asked Masako.<p>

"I sense a spirit, but..." she looked kinda disturbed. " But I can't see it" she let out a sigh of giving up.  
>"You don't necessarily need to see it, right ?" my statement turned into a question. I too was feeling something was wrong, out of place, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.<p>

"It's just something feels wrong, like it's there but really it isn't, maybe like hide-and-seek" she frowned looking down, like when you want to find out something but you just can't. I noticed I was doing the same thing as Masako.

"Matsuzaki-san do you mind making some charms." Naru said and turned around looking at us.  
>"Mai walk around the house with Hara-san, and try to 'find' this ghost" he was giving out the orders.<br>"Monk the equipment you dropped down in front of the house, I hope their OK" with that Monk flinched. 'Even Monk got his orders' I laughed inwardly at my him.

"Yeah" was Ayako's only answer than she left. Monk let out a small groan and scratched his head, he exited the room.  
>I took Masako's hand and pulled her up from her chair so we could continue with our own assignments.<p>

I directed Masako to the living room. She looked around but I guess she didn't sense anything, as she shook her head in denial. We went outside in the backyard, but here there weren't much luck.  
>We traveled to the kitchen, dining room, the first floor bathroom, but she didn't sense or see anything.<p>

We decided to go upstairs. 'Normally people wouldn't walk in another person's house like this' I thought to myself. We reached Momoko's room and we knocked and then entered. Minako-san looked at us and looked curiously at Masako. Momoko-chan was sleeping soundly in her bed. We went outside to talk.

"I'm Hara Masako" Masako bowed to the older woman. "I'm Seikatsu Minako" she introduced herself and bowed. "Your that medium, right ?" she asked with a smile in her face. Masako nodded. "Can we take a closer look in your daughter's room, and please show us where the figure always show up" Masako asked Minako-san let out a nod.

She opened the door to Momoko's room. Masako stepped in once again and began concentrating. After a few minutes she shook her head, I frowned a little.

Minako-san walked to the window next to Momoko's bed and pointed outside. Masako stood next to her and looked outside. She gasped. She ran outside, I following closely behind. Minako-san followed us, and we all three went outside.

"What is this ?" she pulled her kimono sleeve up to her mouth. "What's wrong ?" I asked gasping behind her. I noticed Minako-san right after me. "That's where the figure always show up" she was gasping too, 'lady got stamina' I thought turning to Masako.

"A little boy..." she whispered, I barely heard her. "Full of resentment, his looking for something" with that she fainted. I managed to catch her before she reached the ground. I let out a sigh.

Minako-san helped me lift up Masako. Then I saw Seikatsu-san ( father ) coming out of the house. Minako-san explained what happened. He then lifted up Masako and carried her inside, into the guest room and laid her down.

I bowed to the couple and decided to let her rest. I reported what happened to Naru and what Masako said. "So one little ghost boy is doing all of this ?" Ayako asked. "I guess so" I responded with a frown.

"What's wrong" Naru asked me realizing I was frowning. "Well, when we toured around the house Masako didn't sense anything" I began. "But when she peeked outside she noticed it immediately" I said thinking deeply.  
>"So ?" Monk asked with a confused face.<p>

"Shouldn't a ghost be inside to haunt a house ?" I manged to ask directing my question to Naru. "Not necessarily" he answered briefly. He looked at me as if I was stupid, as always.

"What are you getting at ?" Ayako looked at me. "Something just feels wrong, when Masako came here she said she couldn't really _see_ the ghost and something felt wrong, right ?" I looked down when Monk nodded.

"Aargh" I shook my head and scratched it. "I don't even know what I'm saying, but something feels wrong, it's like something is confusing me"  
>"Gut feeling ?" Naru half asked. I nodded, right now my gut feeling is telling me that something is really wrong.<p>

I felt something, I stood up and looked right left- right left. "What's wrong ?" Ayako asked but I decided to ignore her, trying to find where that feeling is.

I felt it again. I got out the base, and started walking down the corridor. Slowly that walking turned into running. I looked around right let- right left. I stooped suddenly and my heart skipped a beat. I was abruptly afraid. I heard running footsteps, I thought it was from my friends running after me.

But something feels wrong, no human can make such sounds. The running sound stopped. I slowly turned around. There was someone behind me, 'a girl ?' I thought looking down. "_Your it, it's your turn now, go and hide from him_" the girl smiled creepily and made me jump a little.

There was the shaking again, the girl flinched and disappeared. I dropped to my knees. The shaking was stronger than before. "MAI !" I heard Monk yell as he was running towards me. The shaking stopped.

I looked at him. "Hey are you okay ?" Ayako crouched down. I snapped out of my confusion. "What's wrong ?" Naru walked up to us. I remembered the girl and looked around me. "A girl" I mumbled still a little shaken up by what happened.

"A little girl was there just now saying something about it's my turn" I began standing up, Ayako gave me a hand.  
>"Gyyyyaaaaaaaaa" we heard a man's scream.<p>

We all turned around and started going outside. We met up with Seikatsu-san and Minako-san, we stepped outside only hearing someone complaining. "Damn it, this is really freaking me out. What is wrong with this house ?" the teen was stomping a wall.

"Just returned from a friends house and this is what welcomes me ?" he was still kicking the wall. I looked at the wall.  
>'<em>Found you<em>' was written on the wall. I gasped. The teen looked at us.

"Somiya-kun ?" I was surprised to see him here. "Mai-san" he too was shocked.

This case just gets more troublesome and troublesome.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued:<strong> _**Thank You For Reading~**_

Please review, sorry for the late upload.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ghost Hunt_**

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

Saturday 18:46

When we went outside we saw this a boy, a 19 year old actually.  
>He was stomping the wall that had 'Found You' written on it.<p>

He noticed us, "Somiya-kun" Mai said from beside me. "Mai-san" the boy looked at Mai surprised.

"Somiya-kun long time no see" Mai casually walked over to him cheerfully. "Mai-san we went to karaoke last week" he sighed at her forgetfulness. They were rattling away so I decided to let out a cough. "Sorry, sorry" Mai apologized. The boy glared at me, naturally I returned it to him.

Seikatsu-san (mother) shot a glare at his son. He sighed."I'm Seikatsu Soyine, pleasure to meet you" he introduced himself.

"I didn't know your other child was this big" Ayako commented. Looking at the newly dubbed Seikatsu-kun.  
>"Yes, he'll be 16 this year" Seikatsu-san chuckled a little.<p>

"16 ?" Monk asked surprised. "I thought you were 19 or something" Ayako nodded after Monk's statement.

I was a bit surprised too, leaving that aside. I walked over too the wall, analyzing it. "What does that mean ?" the man of the family (not Seikatsu-kun) spook up.

"It's those annoying ghosts, right ?" Seikatsu-kun commented annoyed. I looked up. ' I guess that's Momoko's room' I thought. Right under the window their were some scratching marks, like somebody was trying to climb up with their nails.

I noticed the window was opened slightly. "Mai" I turned around cutting through their conversation. "Go with Monk to Momoko's room" I tried to sound as calm as possible so to not put them in panic. Mai, Monk and Ayako looked at me strangely. "Intuition" I whispered so only they could here me.

"What happened to little sis" Seikatsu-kun began panicking. As a result the Seikatsu couple also began panicking. "Calm down" that brat totally ignored me and started to run to the front door.

Monk stopped him and Mai ran past them. "Let me go" the boy shouted at Monk. Matsuzaki-san followed Mai.  
>"What's happening ?" Seikatsu-san (mother) asked me.<p>

"There's nothing to worry about" I reassured them. ' I hope so' I thought looking at the window.  
>"For now don't go inside" I said while looking up at the window.<p>

Seikatsu-kun was still struggling in Monk grasp, good thing Monk is strong. "Damn !" I heard Matsuzaki-san yell.

"What's wrong" I raised my voice so they could here me. "Ayako, watch out !" now I really was starting to worry.

Seikatsu-kun broke out of Monk's grasp and ran towards the front door. I started to run towards the house too.  
>The door shot closed. And to make matters worse the house started shaking.<p>

"Get out !" Mai yelled at someone angrily and I heard Matsuzaki-san's chanting and Momoko was crying. The room's window shattered and the house stopped shaking.

"Hey are you guys okay ?" Monk yelled/asked. Mai stook her head out of the now shattered window with the sleeping Momoko in her hand. 'Did Momoko faint' I thought looking at Mai.

"Yeah were okay" I heard Ayako saying from behind Mai. We all breath a sigh of relief.  
>The door opened and Masako came out, gasping. After a few minutes we were all sitting in the living room.<p>

Momoko was sleeping in Mai's lap. 'How can she sleep, few minutes ago she was crying' I took a sip from my tea and decided to put it down and never pick it up again.

"What happened ?" I asked. Mai and Ayako looked at each other and sighed. "Your intuition was right" Ayako took a sip from her tea.

"When we arrived there was a silhouette looking at Momoko-chan, Ayako immediately began chanting. But that didn't really went well as the figure pushed Ayako" Ayako blushed a little.

"Momoko-chan woke up and began crying, as a result the silhouette's attention went to Momoko-chan again" she also took a sip of her tea. We all listened to her quietly. "I figured that the silhouette was the ghost that was appearing outside the house" when she said that the Seikatsu's flinched.

"I ran to Momoko-chan, trying to get her away from that thing. I managed to grab her, but she was still crying. And her crying attracted the ghost, so I put her to sleep" she said the last part with a smile.

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Your so reckless, and how did you even manage that, did you knock her out" Monk looked at her or rather glared at her.

"Of course not" she looked at Monk. "I'm not that reckless" as she said that Momoko began waking up. When she still was half asleep Mai handed her to her mother.

"Hara-san what happened to you ?" I asked her, everybody's attention was turned to Hara-san. "I was sleeping than the house suddenly started shaking, naturally I got up to see what's happening" she raised her sleeve to her mouth. "As I was opening the door I sensed a girl, she was right behind me, I suddenly felt afraid so I ran as quickly as possible outside" she finished putting both her hands on her lap.

"Um, am I the only one who isn't getting this ?" Seikatsu-kun asked with a worried smile. "And what is Mai-san doing here ?" he looked at Mai. "They are SPR, didn't I tell you they were coming" his father said. "Okay, so what is Mai-san doing here ?" he asked. "Is he stupid" I heard Monk whisper in Mai's ear. Mai only answered with a smile.

"I work part-time for SPR" she looked at the boy directly. She introduced us to Seikatsu-kun. After we were done with that we continued. "Seikatsu-san last time the words appeared, where were they ?" I asked looking at my notebook.  
>"On the same wall as today" she answered me, I gave Mai the notebook so she can write the details for me. She looked annoyed at me and took the notebook from my hands. I smirked at her.<p>

"Hey, why did the window shatter ?" Monk asked turning to look at Mai and Ayako. They both raised there shoulder. "When I yelled 'Get out' it was like the the ghost fell from the window, I guess that's why it shattered ?" Mai looked at Ayako for answers. "You got a point there" Ayako said.

"So there are two annoying ghosts here ?" Seikatsu-kun crossed his arms around his chest. We were all quite for a moment.  
>"I guess so, a boy and a girl" Hara-san answered the teen's question. "Minako-san you said there was a girl named Miki that lived next door right, can you tell us more about her" Mai said then wrote something in the notebook.<p>

Seikatsu-san nodded. "Her name was Sengoku Miki, she was the youngest child of the Sengoku couple. We weren't really close with them, but Somiya and Momoko used to play with them, that was about 5 years ago" Seikatsu-kun nodded at that.  
>"In those times Miki and her brother, Kato-kun, met an unfortunate car incident."<p>

"Yeah, and right after that aunt and uncle moved away" Seikatsu-kun cut in. "If they were still alive Kato would be 16 and Miki 10 years old" Mai wrote down everything. "So when did these occurrences begin happening ?" I asked my last question.

"I think a year ago" Seikatsu-kun looked up trying to remember exactly. "A year ago ? Why didn't you search for help" Matsuzaki-san asked. "It wasn't really a big deal back then" Seikatsu-kun grinned at Matsuzaki-san.

I stood up. "Thank you for your time". After a moment we all joined up in the base, Seikatsu-kun also. "Sooo, Miki and Kato are haunting this place ?" Mai asked handing me the notebook. "It appears so" Hara-san answered sitting down.

"But I don't really see the reason" Matsuzaki-san commented bitterly. After she said that everybody was in thinking mode. "We can find that out later, we got more pressing matters at hand" I flipped the other page of the notebook. "What pressing matters ?" Monk looked at me curiously.

"That ghost that wanders outside" I set the book down and leaned on the wall. "So..." Ayako looked at me as was everybody. "That ghost was outside all time right ?" I directed my question to Hara-san. She gave me a nod. "I didn't sense his hatefull feeling in the house" Hara-san said thinking deeply. "But today it came inside and caused a lot of trouble, so our priority is letting him _stay_ outside" I crossed my arm around my chest.

I looked at Monk assigning that task to him. "Matsuzaki-san you made the charms, right ?" I looked at Matsuzaki-san. She gave me a nod. "Mai and Hara-san assist Matsuzaki-san in putting them in every room, but don't put any in the corridor and the room that Hara-san was just in" they first gave me a confused look then they all nodded.

"What do I gotta do ?, what do I gotta do ?" the teen that looked to large for his age asked me. "Nothing" I answered nonchalantly. "Oh come on, don't be so stock up" I was getting annoyed.  
>"Somiya-kun why don't you protect Momoko-chan" Mai stepped between me and that brat. "Okay" with that he exited that room.<p>

Saturday 21:59

We all decided to stay the night. We were given two large guest rooms, one for the man and one for the woman.  
>Mai, Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san already turned in. Monk was helping me monitor the house, Lin came in a few minutes ago and was reading through the notes Mai wrote.<p>

That night nothing happend

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued:<strong> _**Thank You For Reading~**_  
>please review<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Ghost Hunt_**

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

I was sitting in a park.

'I wonder where I am' I thought looking around as the children were playing with each other.  
>"Good afternoon" I heard someone say from beside me. "Gene" I said looking at him. He was smiling at me, then he took a seat next to me.<p>

"How are things going ?" he asked knowing the answer.  
>"Not so good" I sighed. "Then you better pay attention" he pointed his hand at some children playing hide and seek, I think.<p>

"Ready our not here I come" a boy playing the seeker shouted. He started looking around for his friends.

He found all of them, I suppose. But was still missing one person. The other children decided to tag in, and searched for the missing person. The little boy found her.

The missing person was a little girl, I think 5 years old. She was hiding behind a bush, the boy went to tag her but was pushed onto the street by the girl.

I gasped. I was about to run to the boy knowing full well that I couldn't make it, but Gene stopped me and shook his the boy was falling a smirk found his mouth. I was confused. Then he stretched his hand out and pulled the girl with her.

"CRASH !" was all I could here and some people screaming. The view went black.

Gene and I were standing in front of a house. We could here crying and sobbing. I quickly realized that this was the funeral for the two kids. I looked at Gene for confirmation, sadly, he nodded at me.

We stood there quietly for a moment. The scene turned black again. I rubbed my eyes. And before I knew it we were at the park.

I looked around, then looked at Gene with curiosity in my eyes. "Just watch" he answered.  
>I noticed a boy walking through the park. "Somiya-kun" I thought out loud.<br>There was a little girl walking with her, Momoko-chan.

My eyes followed them as they cheerily passed the park. At the end there stood a pale girl. "Is she the one who died ?" I asked Gene, who was right beside me.

"Yes" he answered simply. Somiya-kun and Momoko-chan walked pass by her. The girl looked at them, they couldn't see her. As they were walking away, the girl started following them. Soon they left.

After awhile talking over what just happened with Gene, I sensed something dark. I quickly turned around to see what the source was. There stood a boy with a massive amount of killing intent.

I flinched. I took steps back from the boy. Gene grabbed my shoulders. After a few minutes we were at a place full of light. "I'm sorry, did that scare you ?" he apologized. I shook my heading being noticeably afraid. He smiled at me, I looked away from his eyes.

He patted my head, I looked at him a bit more relaxed. "Tell them what you saw" he stopped patting me. "Aye aye sir" I motioned my arm like a soldier. He laughed at my immaturity.

It's been a long time since I've seen him smile, heck it's been a long time since I've even seen him. I didn't ask why he hadn't pass over yet, but I was afraid he would pass over if I asked that. Selfishness you might call that.

"See you next time" he said cheerily with a calm smile.  
>"Bye bye" I answered his goodbye. With that I woke up.<p>

I looked at my side. Masako was still sleeping. I looked to my other side and saw Ayako still asleep. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 6:30. I stood up packed my things and went to the bathroom.

We were free to use the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a bath. When I was done with all that, I went down stairs. I noticed Minako-san was in the kitchen.

"Good morning" I walked over to the kitchen yawning.  
>"Good morning, Mai" she answered back. I entered the kitchen. "Can I help you with something ?" I asked her. She thought over. "Can you wash the rise and cut those sausages ?"<p>

We talked over some unimportant things. Two hour went by and everybody woke up. I told them about the dream I had, I didn't tell them about Gene, while we were eating our breakfast that Minako-san was so kind to prepare.

"Okay let's go over the story once more" Naru said. "Miki and her brother were playing in the park when Miki pushed Kato and Kato pulled Miki so both dying in the accident, right after the funeral their parents moved away. The two siblings did not cross over and Miki followed Seikatsu-kun and Momoko to their house and the Kato followed Miki" he let out a sigh after that speedy summarize.

"Right ?" that question clearly pointed at me. I nodded in return. "We get why they're here but what's their reason for killing each other ?" Monk asked laid back in his chair tummy full from eating breakfast. "Yeah, we solved one question but another pops up" Ayako put her two cents in.

"Maybe they hated each other" I thought out loud. They all glanced at me. "Why do you think that ?" Masako asked me.  
>"What other reason is there" I said.<p>

Suddenly the monitors went blank. We all looked over surprised. On the screens appeared some words 'Please Help Me'.  
>The screens went back to normal only one thing was different in the living room stood a girl, Miki.<p>

She was crying, according to what I'm seeing. "The temperature's going down to negative" Lin shouted so we could hear over all those sobbing noises. "The barrier I set up is tearing" Monk looked annoyed. "Hey, what's going on ?" Somiya-kun rushed in. The shaking began. It was more stronger this time, we all crouched down so not to fall down really hard.

Over the sobbing noise we heard laughing. I began to feel afraid over the blood lust that ruled the room. I looked to my side Masako was really pale. 'She must feel it to' I thought. Over all the commotion I heard bells ring then everything calmed down, the sobbing, the laughing, the shaking, everything.

We stood there a few moments paralyzed. I was shaking in my slippers. I was trying to calm down my breathing, slowly but surely. "Is everybody okay ?" Monk asked lying down flat on his back. "Yeah" Ayako was the first to answer then went Naru, Lin and me. I walked over to Masako seeing as she was more shaken up than me.

I held her her shoulders, she looked up to me. Then let out a breath of relief. "I'm fine, thank you" she said but I didn't believe her for a second, so I positioned myself beside her.

After a few seconds we all calmed down and were seated. Good thing Seikatsu-san went to work, even though it's Sunday, and Minako-san took Momoko-chan out for a walk.

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

"Good thing that's over" Monk said trying to cheer them up. That was really aggressive, one of the most aggressive activities I had ever experienced. I looked over to Hara-san. "Hara-san mind telling me the status ?"  
>"That boy, Kato, is in but Matsuzaki-san's charms are holding him off a bit" she pulled her sleeved up to her mouth.<p>

"Why did it stop so suddenly ?" Matsuzaki-san asked. "I remember hearing the sound of a bell than it all stopped" Monk said scratching his head. "Sorry that was me" Mai grabbed her ponytail and pulled some bells out, it seemed that those bell kept her hair up. "What's that ?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Some kind of protective charm I guess, a friend gave it to me" she was about to put it back in her hair. "Wait let me see that" Matsuzaki-san demanded, Mai handed the bells to her. "These are really valued bells, they can put any evil auras at bay" she was astounded. "Where did you get them ?" she asked. "From a friend" was Mai's simple answer.

Mai grabbed the bells and put her hair up with them. "Hey come on" they started fighting. I decided I was gonna question her about the bells later. Suddenli Hara-san flinched she looked around. Everyone quieted down.

Hara-san nodded, I think. After a moment her head hanged limply from her neck. "Masako" Mai stood up worriedly. I stopped her and signaled her to sit down.

"Will you help me ?" came from Hara-san's mouth. "Who are you ?" I answered her question with a question. She was quiet for a moment. "Sengoku Miki" she pulled her head up and looked me directly in my eyes. They all flinched.

I signaled Lin to put up the audio recorder. "Will you help me ?" Miki in Hara-san's body asked. I studied the situation a little bit and said 'Yes'. "Can I ask you a few question ?" I asked her she simply nodded.

"Why did you push your brother ?" at my question she flinched. "I didn't" she lowered her head again. I looked at Mai.  
>"But I saw her push him" Mai whined. "I'm sorry, sorry" Miki started crying. "He asked me to do it" she putted 'her' hands on 'her' face. "He said if I didn't do it he'll kill mommy and daddy" she started crying louder.<p>

"Wait what ?" Monk looked surprised at the crying girl. "He always harassed me, always hiding my toys from me and faulting me for everything" she looked up sobbing. "Why would your brother ask you to kill him ?" Ayako looked at the sobbing girl like she was crazy.

"For fun" after a moment of silent she answered. "Is he deranged ?" Seikatsu-kun to surprised to even be surprised asked.  
>"He wanted to see if you had the guts to do it ?" Mai hit the point as Miki nodded. "But then he pulled me with him" she stopped sobbing and wiped away her tears.<p>

"His mad at me, if he finds me I'm dead" she firmly stated. "Your already dead" I said indifferently earning a glare from Mai.  
>"If you want to escape why don't you just cross over" Ayako crossed her arms around her chest. "It's just that I can't" her eyes turned into one that regretted many things and she's only 5.<p>

'This is getting interesting' I thought looking at Miki.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued:<strong> _**Thank You For Reading~**_  
>please review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:_ I Do Not Own Ghost Hunt_**

_**Naru's P.O.V**_

"Why can't you cross over ?" Monk asked. "It's just that I can't" she played with her fingers. "You don't want to leave him by himself" at what I said she blushed.

"It's just that he gets lonely easily"  
>'Oh so that's what's going on' I thought to myself looking at the blushing girl. "So you really like him, huh ?" Mai asked uncaringly. And she I thinks need to be more caring. Miki gave a small nod.<p>

"Didn't he like fault you for stuff, why do you still like him" Seikatsu-kun asked. I looked at him he was sitting down like a child. She remained silent.

'The only way to get rid of that boy is to either exorcise him or give him what he wants, Miki, but I don't think it's such a good idea to do that and I don't think exorcism will go well'

"Naru" Mai interrupted my thinking. "What ?" I said looking up. "Never mind" she said, I got curious and looked at her as she looked away. "What is it ?" I questioned her.

She doubted a bit but soon gave up under the pressure "I think we should hide Miki" she looked at her pink colored slippers.

'We could do that, but how ?'  
>"Do you know how ?" Monk asked what was on my mind. "I'll leave the the thinking to you guys" she pouted as she didn't have an idea.<p>

"Can't I just stay here" Miki finally spoke up. "I mean in this girl's body" I thought she left Hara-san's body already.  
>"No" I answered sternly. "Why ?" Seikatsu-kun began protesting. "I don't really get it but wouldn't she be safer there" Seikatsu-kun stood up.<p>

"The human body isn't build for two souls, it is build to contain only one" As I said this Seikatsu-kun pulled that And-what-does-his-gotta-do-with-it face. I was wondering how stupid he is.

"I don't know how long getting rid of Kato will take, it may even take days, if she stays in her body till then I don't know what will happen to Hara-san's body" I said not looking at him.

"Isn't she an expert" he still remained stubborn. "Even experts have limits" and with that the discussion was over. After a moment he took his seat back on the ground.

"Any ideas how to protect her ?" I asked knowing there won't be answer. "I got one" when Matsuzaki-san said that I was surprised. "It's gonna rain spears today" Monk said mockingly.

"Well excuse me" Matsuzaki-san answered quite irritated. "What's your idea ?" Mai asked to interrupt the fight that was about to begin. "We can use your valued bells" Matsuzaki-san presented her idea triumphantly. Mai was processing what she said, so was I.

"That would just backfire" she answered Matsuzaki-san. "Huh ?" was all she could say. "The bells are set to protect any kind of human beings, and I don't think Miki falls under that category being a ghost and all" she said the last part sarcastically.

"What do you mean ?" I asked her my interests peaked. "I can protect Masako, body and soul, but I can't protect Miki. So if Kato finds her, he will attack Masako without harming her but I don't know about Miki" she was a little confused herself.

"So much for that idea" Matsuzaki-san pouted after Mai's explanation. "It's better to at least protect Masako" Monk said after laughing at Matsuzaki_san."Yeah" was my only reply. "Mai I'll leave Hara-san to you" I said walking towards Lin, who was like a dead zombie behind the monitors.

_**Mai's P.O.V**_

I pulled out a hair tie out of my pocket after Naru left to consult with Lin about something. I pulled the unringing bells out of my hair and grabbed the hair tie. I put the bells on my lap and pulled my hair up with the tie.

I stood up from my chair and walked to Masako who was sitting right in front of me. I didn't want to mess up her bun so I just rolled the bells around it.

'So much for not loaning it to anybody' I thought as I remembered my friend who gave me the bells.

Miki looked up at me quite shyly I gave her a small smile and sat.  
>'But what are we gonna do now ?' I thought adjusting myself in the chair. I looked at Masako slash Miki.<p>

She was looking at her fingers as she was twirling them. "What other brilliant ideas do you have ?" I heard Monk teasing Ayako. "At least I had one" she looked the other side refusing to meet Monk's eyes. "Why don't we give a try at exorcism" Monk stood up.

"Good luck, smart guy" Ayako bit back at him. After a moment Ayako and Monk engaged in battle. Somiya-kun enjoyed watching them.

"Stop it you guys" I tried to calm them down. "Be quite" Ayako and Monk said in the midst of there argument. When they said that it was on. I entered the battle. Now it was me vs Ayako vs Monk discussing about who should be quite. Somiya-kun was laughing really hard at us and Miki looked at us preoccupied. I didn't really mind them when I was in the heat of the argument.

After a moment we where exhausted and we decided to put this on a halt. Somiya-kun was still laughing. "What's so funny ?" I asked irritated. "Nothing" he said cheerfully wiping a tear out of his eye.

"I've been wondering, how do you two know each other ?" Monk asked. "I mean you two are about 4 years apart"

"His my friend's little sister's friend" I answered him. He looked at me strangely but then brushed it off. We were talking about unimportant things when I felt a threatening aura.

"What it's that ?" I said panicked. "What's wrong ?" Ayako asked me, I couldn't answer her cause I myself didn't know. 'Masako would be really useful right now' I thought looking at the possessed her.

Miki showed a scared expression. "Kato" she murmured. The threatening aura went down suddenly. 'I guess Ayako's charms are holding him down' I thought reminded by what Masako said previously.

"Hey !" I heard Ayako yell. I looked beside me and Ayako's hand was on my shoulder. I grabbed Ayako's hand. "Can you make more charms ?" I asked her. "Sure" she answered me confused. "But why ?" She asked me. "It seems that your charms are holding him quite well" I deduced.

Naru finished discussing something with Lin. And walked over to us."Like Mai said it appears that your charms are holding him back" he said calmly."So Matsuzaki-san make some more"

"Monk can you take Miki to John and see what he can do ?" he turned to look at Monk. "Where's John ?" Monk asked.  
>"Find out" he answered Monk nonchalantly.<p>

Monk looked at him annoyed. "I don't want to leave" Miki said clearly. Naru looked at her irritated. "I'm gonna make this clear, you are a bother" Naru said something mean without thinking twice.

"As long as you are here we cannot progress" Miki quieted down. "But" Miki whispered.  
>"No buts" he said. 'When Naru acts like that there is no more room for arguments' I thought.<p>

"Mai I need a favor" he said looking at me directly. 'I wonder what he wants' I thought standing up and walking over him as he signaled.

**To Be Continued: _Thank You For Reading~_**  
>Please review.<p> 


End file.
